


The Chaos of Love

by joufancyhuh



Series: The Pigeon & The Prince [12]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Mage Hawke - Freeform, Married Life, Oral Sex, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Sebastian returns to his princely duties after his honeymoon.





	The Chaos of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassholeNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassholeNuts/gifts).



> This was supposed to be for the DA Drunk Writing Circle, where Sass asked for "He just really wanted to fuck her" for your Hawke and Sebastian"

Sebastian ran late to the meeting.

Pulled one way or another all day, his first day back to duty since his honeymoon, reacclimating proved difficult. His new bride remained absent since she helped dress him that morning, stark naked herself, intent on teasing him. He wondered if she still lounged in their bed, awaiting his return, or if she found a better use of her time.

He hurried toward his next appointment. Perhaps he would stop into their bedchambers after, rouse her from sleep. His schedule gapped after this, enough time for him to think of at least one way to pass the time. Maker preserve him, but she reignited the very desires that banished him to the Chantry.

He pushed the doors open, a silence befalling the room until he took his seat at the head of the table. “Right, where are we?”

Movement to his left caught his attention; he half-turned his head, his mind pausing to register who sat there. For all the beauty her unclothed body offered, her regal outfit stunned him into silence, for surely no sight was more lovely, a small hitch in his breathing as his eyes wandered the slinky white dress she adorned, a short golden girdle accentuating her breasts and hips. She sat with her shoulders squared and bare, the neckline to her dress shorter than the one that cut down to the small of her back. Her hair rested in a braid that hung over the shoulder closest to him, and he fought off the urge to touch it, run his fingers along the intricate design.

Andraste’s grace, he wanted to take her there, the outfit and power she exuded carrying his thoughts away. He wanted to bury himself in her, smear the pale pink paint that shone on her pursed lips. And did he detect a hint of clementines wafting from her direction?

His bride cleared her throat, the expression on her face a serious one, though her eyes sparkled with good humor and recognition of his desires. “We were discussing how we should react in the event of the Starkhaven Circle falling.” She forced one of her annoyed smiles that she shot across the table. “Seneschal Granger seems to think the mages won’t be able to handle themselves properly. You walked in right when I was about to correct him.”

Seneschal Granger flustered under Kalea’s taunting. “With all due respect, Princess, not all mages share in your restraint. You saw firsthand what they’re capable of in Kirkwall.”

“I did, but your so-called _normal people_ also do plenty of damage on their own, such as the Templar Order. People are inherently flawed, Seneschal, both mine and yours.” Kalea folded her hands in front of her, leaning in on her elbows. Sebastian wanted to reach over and squeeze her knee, but for all the restraint he held while they dated, it slipped out of his grasp while he sat beside her. That touch wouldn’t stop at the knee, he knew well enough, and his first day back to fulfilling his duties as Prince shouldn’t include fingering his wife at the council table.

“My people are less dangerous when they become unhinged.”

Kalea shot Sebastian a look, a plea in her eyes for him to support her on this. He recognized that she bit her tongue, and hard, during this disagreement, a fire burning in her eyes with her unspoken retorts.

Sebastian straightened his back in his seat, tearing his eyes away from his beautiful wife to stare at the man who angered her. “Seneschal Granger, surely you have a plan in mind? One that doesn’t involve antagonizing my wife?” He paused on the final word, the way it rolled off his tongue. Wife. He enjoyed saying it, a small drop of happiness that spread through him.

The other man flustered once more before turning to the clipboard in his hands. “Actually, I do have a plan, one that involves increasing Templar presence throughout Starkhaven, perhaps employing some within the guard.”

“These mages are Starkhaven citizens! Bolstering our forces with the very people who held them captive sends out the wrong message.” Kalea pinched her lips together, huffing out her nose. Her patience drew to a very close end, Sebastian realized. Soon, she might set something on fire if she didn’t calm down.

“And what message would you have us send? Starkhaven just underwent a coup! And the Prince began his reign by marrying a commoner and a mage! We are already at a disadvantage, thanks to you, and you wish to weaken us even more by converting Starkhaven into your ... your mage paradise?”

Kalea slammed her hands on the table, shooting out of her seat. Smoke blew through her nose, startling some of the council at the table, a flurry of whispers beginning at the sight. Sebastian pressed a hand into the small of her back as he rose to his feet, effective in silencing any bitter retort she aimed at the Seneschal.

“That’s enough. I call for this matter to be postponed until tomorrow. Perhaps then, Seneschal Granger, you might remember how to hold a civilized discussion, or find yourself replaced. I won’t have you insult my wife simply because you’re in disagreement with her ideas.”

The tension relaxed in Kalea’s shoulders, though the glare remained. The Seneschal, too, rose to his feet. “My Prince,” he bowed to Sebastian. “Forgive me.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

Sebastian didn’t miss the flicker of disgust that crossed the other man’s face, but still he bowed in Kalea’s direction. “Your Highness, please excuse my outburst. It was most unprofessional of me.” He remained in his bent position, waiting for the words to relieve him.

Sebastian nudged Kalea. Her glare softened only a bit before a sigh parted her lips. “I understand that my position here raises some questions, but I assure you, I only have Starkhaven’s best interests in mind. Perhaps, one day, I’ll be able to earn your trust, but I accept that it won’t come overnight.”

Maker, this woman. Sebastian didn’t know who replaced his hot-head wife with his eloquent politician, but her semi-calm demeanor only increased his building desire for her. He waited for the cabinet to file out of the room before spinning in her direction, backing her up to the table. His nose grazed her neck, the warm smell of citrus buried in her skin.

“Don’t,” she warned as the hand on her back dipped beneath the fabric, skimming the top of her underwear. “My staff’s in the library.”

“We don’t need it.” His lips brushed against her collarbone while he helped her up onto the table, spreading her legs apart to stand between them.

She grabbed his chin, tilting it up so their eyes connected, the same blaze of lust engulfing her as she smiled. “I take it you like the outfit.”

“Mm, very much.” He kneeled before her, almost sacrilegious in the amount of reverence he held for the near goddess before him. “And the way you handled yourself. So now,” he hiked up her dress to rest on her knees, “I’m going to handle you.”

She giggled at that, letting go of him to stroke a finger up his cheek. “You know I’m going to destroy something if you insist on doing this here.”

“You earned it, my dearest pigeon,” he teased, planting a kiss to the side of one knee, then repeating with the other. “Besides, I missed you today.”

Mischief entered her gaze, her fingers threading through his hair. “Just how much did you miss me, Bas?”

He swept her dress up higher, to rest around her thighs. He nipped at her inner thigh, a breathy moan sounding above his head. “You’re about to find out.” His fingers hooked into her underwear, inching them down. She lifted her rear, allowing him to slide them off. With her help, he removed, casting them to the ground while her legs hung over his shoulders.

Eyes glued to her face, he leaned forward, burying his mouth in the apex of her thighs. She dripped for him, sweet nectar on his tongue that swirled over her, eliciting a sharp cry. Her free hand quickly clamped over her mouth, but he reached up and dragged it away.

She wrestled with him for control of her arm back while fighting off more sounds, pleasure illuminating the soft features of her face. “Idiot,” she hissed. “We’ll get caught.”

Half of him dared anyone to walk in on them, but he understood how it might appear as their first day as a royal couple. He let go, allowing her to stifle her increasing groans as he worked harder to earn them, loving her ecstasy the most when she lost control of herself.

He lavished her on his knees, their own private form of worship, coaxing cries from her chest, muffled wails to the Maker to deliver her, intermingled with Sebastian’s name. She bucked against his mouth, his hands attempting to keep her steady while digging into the lean muscle of her thighs.

An impassioned cry, coupled with a sharp tug of his hair and the ground beneath him trembling, cued him into her climax. He sped up his movements, keeping her locked in the waves of her release while the trembling shifted to outright shaking, confused yelling occurring outside the room. He focused on her, her hand fallen away to brace herself upright, fingers wrenched against the edge of the table. Her shined lips fell open in an “O”, her eyes raised to the ceiling as each wretched sob racked her body while paintings on the walls crashed to the floor around them.

But as much as he attempted to preserve that moment for her, the force of the quake broke, her breathing erratic but shying away from her howls. He fell back onto his heels, grabbing her discarded underwear to wipe off his damp face, a grin on his lips when he caught her eyes.

Yelling continued outside the door, footsteps running up and down the corridors. She ran a hand over her blooming cheeks. “You just couldn’t wait, could you? How are we going to explain this?”

“The random earthquake that hit? I’m just as shocked as everyone else.” He brushed her underwear between her legs, drying her with tender care, a few small gasps coming from her direction while he cleaned.

“Sure you are,” she teased, reaching for her panties, but he held them back and shoved them into his pocket.

“For later,” he winked, kissing her inner thigh before helping her dress back down to its rightful place.

“And what, I’m supposed to go the rest of the day without my bloody underwear?”

“That's the idea, Pidge.” He rose to his feet, arms wrapping around her back as he stared down into her face. Before his lips could grace hers, the door flew open, a frantic servant standing in the entryway.

“Your Highnesses! You’re alright!”

Kalea shot a glare at Sebastian, an untold _see?_ in her eyes. He shrugged, not letting go of her or looking away while he addressed the servant. “Aye, we are. And we’d like to be alone, if it’s all the same to you.”

“But my Prince, the earthquake-!”

“Alone. We’ll deal with it in a few minutes.” He didn’t mean for his tone to come out as harsh as it did, but at the moment, his sole goal was capturing the plush lips of his blushing bride.

“Uh, y-y-yes, my Prince.” The door closed soft behind the servant, scuttering leading away from the door.

Sebastian leapt on her the second the door shut, lips ravenous for hers, her tongue invading his mouth as her hands held both sides of his face. Her back hit the table as he crawled over her, his mouth not leaving hers. When the kiss broke, her lip paint smeared around her mouth, lending a wild look that paired well with the feral glint to her lustful eyes. His lips trailed down to taste that sweet clementine oil she peppered on her skin.

“Ready to go again?” he teased, hooking a finger into the low neckline of her dress.

“And be late for the next meeting on our schedule?” She struggled to sit up, forcing Sebastian back to his feet off the table.

Confusion crossed his face. “I thought I had the afternoon free.”

She slid off the table, laying a light kiss into his lips. “Semi-free. I penciled in a picnic at our favorite spot for lunch. I even had the chefs make your favorite.”

His face lit up at the mention of fish and egg pie, his stomach grumbling in agreement at the thought of it. He kissed her again. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

Interlacing her fingers with his, she peered up at him, a grin turning the corners of her lips. “Yes, but I wouldn’t say no to hearing it again.”

“I love you,” he leaned over, pressing a kiss into the side of her head.

She brushed back some of his hair with her free hand. “And I, you.” The two started out the door, stepping over one of the fallen portraits off the wall. “Maybe we should swing by the library so I can grab my staff this time. Just to be on the safe side”

“Good idea,” he replied, throwing an arm over her shoulder as they ventured out into the hallway to observe what chaos their love caused.

 


End file.
